The Return Of Spongebob
by ainmals1
Summary: Spongebob is back. This time all of the other PowerPuffs come instead of just Bubbles. So the kids have fun with the underwater creatures.


**This is another re-write from another script story. Take note that this takes place during the time when Spongebob was a good show.**

* * *

The Return Of Spongebob

The girls and boys were playing together, games, computer games, and videos all that jazz then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Burnner said.

He left the room to answer the door, leave the other wondering who could be at the door, perhaps familiar visitors.

"I wonder who it is?" Binky inquired.

"Maybe it's Jacob," Booster guessed.

"Maybe it's Robin," Blossom also guessed.

"They're on vacation," Baxter reminded them.

"Yeah don't you remember?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh yeah their families are at South Carolina," Boomy said.

Burnner came back in the room.

"Bubbles, there's this sponge in a water helmet who wants to see you," he said.

"It's Spongebob, come in Spongebob," Bubbles offered.

Spongebob came in the room; once in the room he realized there are more kids because he remembered just Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

"Hi Bubbles, who are the rest of these people?" the yellow sponge asked.

"Hi Spongebob, you've already met Blossom and Buttercup. These are our sisters Beauty, Banners, Bamby, Bliss, Bloomy, and Bridget, our little and only brother Benny, our friend Binky, these are the PowerPuff Boys Booster, Baxter, Boomy, Beauster, Buster, Bam-bam, Blaster, Benster, Bridger, their sister Beatie, and their friend Burnner. Guys this is Spongebob Squarepants." Bubbles said in introduction.

"Hi there," the kids said.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Spongebob.

"So Spongebob what are you going here?" Bubbles asked.

"I came to tell you, that I want you to come back to Bikini Bottom when you're not fighting crime," Spongebob answered.

"Sure, hey guys would you like to come with me this time," Bubbles asked the others.

"So can we come down too?" Beauster asked.

"It's okay with me," said Spongebob.

"Wow I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't until the day we don't go out to fight crime," said Beauty.

"Well I'd better get going, see you all later," said Spongebob.

"See Ya Later Spongebob!" said the kids.

Spongebob left the house to go back to Bikini Bottom. The kids couldn't wait for the day to go to a world they have never been to.

* * *

The next day the girls and boys were very excited because there was no crime fighting.

"I'm actually glad there's no crime fighting," Buster said.

"Yeah, but I guess we could have fun down in the Bikini Bottom," said Banners.

"We need air helmets to go under water," said Bam-bam.

"Hey Bubbles do you have 21 more air helmets for us?" Bamby asked.

"Sure, there's all for everyone," said Bubbles.

The kids all put on the air helmets.

"Too bad Mac and Richard aren't here they always love to go on adventures with us," said Blaster.

"Mac is at a place called Calvary Camp and Richard is on vacation to Atlanta," Bliss reminded him.

"Can we just go already?" Benster asked impatiently.

"Yeah we haven't got all day you know," Bloomy added.

"I know we're so excited for this," said Bridger.

"Bubbles since you've already been to Bikini Bottom you lead the way," Bridget suggested.

"Sure let's go," said Bubbles.

Bubbles took everyone to Bikini Bottom.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Beatie asked.

"Why don't we go oldest to youngest?" Benny suggested.

"That means I go first," said Burnner.

He jumped in the water, after he did everyone else jumped in the water one by one.

"Hey everyone, welcome to Bikini Bottom," said Spongebob.

"thanks Spongebob it's a nice place," Binky complimented.

"thank you Binky, which place would you guys like to see first?" Spongebob asked.

"We wanna see the Krusty Krabs," Burnner and Binky said.

"We wanna see that monster looking house," Buttercup and the other tough Puffs said.

"We wanna see that rock and pineapple one," Blossom and the other smart Puffs said.

"We wanna see that air looking house," Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs said.

"We wanna see that pet snail Bubbles told us about," Beatie and Benny said,

"I guess you humans kids would like to split up, Gary is in my house, Sandy the squirrel lives in that air house, Patrick Star lives under that rock, I live in that pineapple, Squidward lives in that monster like house, and my boss Mr. Krabs owns the Krusty Krabs restaurant," said Spongebob.

"That's where he works," said Bubbles.

"I guess we'll split up," said Booster.

"Yeah our personalities will go with Spongebob," Blossom suggested.

"Our personalities will go to that monster like house," Baxter suggested.

"I'll bet that Squidward character lives there," Buttercup added.

"And I guess we'll see that animal you told us about," Boomy said.

"Yeah Sandy from Texas," said Bubbles.

Everyone split up to their different areas to Bikini Bottom and to make some new friends.

Burnner and Binky went to the Krusty Krabs to meet the crab who owns it, they saw Mr. Krabs sitting in one of their chairs.

"Hello Mr. Krabs," Burnner greeted.

Mr. Krabs looked up to see his new visitors.

"Hello, you and your girlfriend must have met Spongebob," Mr. Krabs greeted them

"Yeah, don't worry we won't eat you, we're Bubbles friends," said Binky.

"You mean that girl with blonde pigtails, light blue eyes, and a light blue dress?" Mr. Krabs guessed

"That's her. Is it true that you love money?" Burnner asked.

"Yes that's the one out of two things I love," Mr. Krabs said.

"What's the other thing you love?" Binky asked.

"Me daughter Pearl," Mr. Krabs answered.

"We love money too and we also love our family too," Burnner and Binky said.

"I guess I've got myself two friends who love money like me," Mr. Krabs commented.

"This guy is funny and he talks like a pirate," Burnner commented, "yeah and he's got an Irish accent," said Binky.

Meanwhile Buttercup and the other tough puffs looked at Squidward's house wondering what kind of character he might be.

"Let's knock on the door to see if he's home," Baxter suggested.

"I'll do it," said Buttercup.

Buttercup knocked on the door, in about a second Squidward answered the door as if he was mad about something.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Spongebob," Squidward yelled then calmed down as soon as he saw it wasn't Spongebob at his door.

"You must be Squidward, I'm Buttercup, these are my sisters Banners and Bloomy, my boyfriend Baxter, his brothers Buster and Benster we came from Townsville," Buttercup greeted.

"Are you and your sisters related to someone named Bubbles?" Squidward asked.

"Why yes, she's our sister.," said Banners.

"She wanted us to come down with her," said Buster.

"I see well I'm busy now so good day," said Squidward.

Squidward slammed the door, when he was about to play his instrument his door was knocked down by Buttercup and the other tough Puffs.

"No one slams the door on us kids," Benster said angrily.

"Especially the tough ones," Bloomy added with anger as well.

"Heh heh, boy you kids are strong, I like you come on in, sorry to make you mad; I guess I found some friends are like me I'll fix the door later," Squidward laughed nervously.

"This guy is mean and grumpy like us let's be friends with this guy," said Baxter.

"Yeah, did you see his face when we broke his door?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but he said he will fix the door later," said Buster/

"I'll bet he thinks Spongebob is annoying," Banners wondered.

"I wonder what kind of instrument he plays," said Benster.

"It looks like a funny horn," Bloomy commented.

Squidward played his instrument, which Buttercup and the other tough Puffs found both funny and bad at the same time, maybe it wasn't the best, but at least he was trying to play good, the kids even wondered how he could play so badly but try so hard to sound good by a very funny looking instrument horn, oh well, he was glad someone was listening to his music.

Meanwhile Blossom and the other smart Puffs followed Spongebob to Patrick's house, the rock lifted it's self up and out came Patrick.

"Hi Spongebob who are your human friends?" Patrick asked.

"Hi Patrick, these three girls are Bubbles' sisters Blossom, Beauty, and Bliss, and their boyfriends Booster, Beauster, and Blaster," Spongebob said in introduction.

"Hi Patrick, you match Blossom and Beauty's eyes and dresses," said Booster.

"Pink must be your favorite color," Patrick guessed.

"It is my favorite color," said Blossom.

"and It's Beauty's favorite color too," said Beauster.

"Yeah, nice house Patrick," said Beauty.

"Thanks, uh are you humans superheroes?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah even though we're only five years old." said Blaster.

"We fight crime, are there superheroes down here?" Bliss asked.

"Yes Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy," Spongebob said.

"Only they're old," Patrick added.

The kids couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of old superheroes.

Meanwhile Bubbles took the other sweet Puffs to Sandy's house.

"I guess when we get in we can take off our air helmets," said Boomy.

"Yeah because there's air, let's go in," said Bubbles.

Bubbles knocked on Sandy's door, Sandy let her and the others in.

"Hi Bubbles long time no see," Sandy greeted.

"Sandy these are my sisters Bamby, Bridget, my boyfriend Boomy, his brothers Bam-bam and Bridger guys this is Sandy Cheeks," Bubbles said in introduction.

"Nice to meet y'all," said Sandy.

"You're from Texas aren't you?" Bam-bam asked.

"Yup," Sandy answered.

"We Love animals," said Bamby.

"So does my little and only sister," said Bridger.

"My little and only brother loves animals too," said Bridget.

"They went to see Gary Spongebob's snail," Bubbles pointed out.

"Oh, well looks like I've got human friends," said Sandy.

The kids were getting to know Sandy more than ever.

Meanwhile Beatie and Benny went in Spongebob's house and saw Gary.

"Look at him Benny," said Beatie.

"Aww he's so cute," Benny commented.

"Meow," Gary greeted.

"If he's a snail why is he saying meow? Only cats say meow," Beatie wondered.

"I don't know, but we can talk to animals so let's talk to him," Benny suggested.

"You're right we'll give it a shot," said Beatie.

"Hi Gary Meow meow meow meow," Benny said.

"Meow," Gary greeted.

"Meow Meow," said Beatie.

"Meow," Gary asked.

"He asked what are our names? I'm Beatie," Beatie said.

"I'm Benny, we're from the land," said Benny.

"Meow," Gary said, "you can understand English?" Beatie asked.

"Meow," Gary answered, "can you understand that we can talk to animals?" Benny asked.

"Meow," Gary answered, "okay," said Beatie.

"Is it okay if we do both of them?" Benny asked.

"Meow," Gary answered.

Benny and Beatie had a very good conversation with Gary.

* * *

The day after the girls and boys were getting to know everyone they went to the Krusty Krabs restaurant.

"Why hello kids come on in," Mr. Krabs greeted them.

"Hi Mr. Krabs, how much money are you getting from costumers? Burnner asked.

"Three dollars," Mr. Krabs answered.

"wow that guy with the big nose must be Squidward," Binky commented.

"Hello you two must be Mr. Krabs favorite strong kids," Squidward guessed.

"That's right," Burnner and Binky said in a snooty voice.

"Wow I like these guys too," said Squidward.

"Hey look over there it's those two superheroes Spongebob and Patrick were talking about," Booster pointed out.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy came in the Krusty Krabs restaurant.

"THE EVIL!" Mermaid shouted.

The boys and girls looked at them as a "you're crazy" look.

"Aren't you guys a little too old for crime fighting?" Blossom asked.

"We've been fighting crime way before you kids were born," Barncale Boy pointed out.

"We fight crime on land," Baxter said, "and you fight crime under water," said Buttercup.

"That's right kid, how old are you tykes anyway?" Mermaid Man asked.

"Five," the kids said, "we protect The City Of Townsville from villains," Boomy explained.

"We fly, we have super powers," Bubbles replied.

"We save innocent people from dangers," said Beauster.

"The good people of Townsville love us," said Beauty.

You heroes are so cute, don't you have Parents?" Mermaid Man asked.

"Duh of course we do," Buster said, "yeah did you think we were orphans?" Banners asked sarcastically.

"Do they know you're down here?" Mermaid Man asked.

"Yeah we told them," said Bam-bam.

"We always ask for their permission before we go anywhere," said Bamby.

"Hi Mermaid Man and Barnacle Man," Spongebob greeted his heroes.

"Hello Spongebob," Mermaid Man greeted,

"hello Spongebob," said Barnacle Boy.

"Barnacle Man?" Blaster asked in confusion.

"He was tired of being called boy so we changed it," Spongebob whispered.

"Oh, that's so much better," Bliss commented.

Patrick came in the restaurant all happy. "Hi everyone!" Patrick greeted.

"Hi Patrick!" Spongebob greeted.

"Hey Bridger where's Beatie?" Sandy asked.

"I think she's still with Benny," said Bridger.

"That means Benny and Beatie are with Gary," said Bridget.

Then Beatie and Benny came in the restaurant.

"Hi everyone, Spongebob your snail is cute," said Beatie.

"Yeah we started talking snail and English," said Benny.

"You two must talk to animals," said Spongebob.

"That's right," said Beatie and Benny.

* * *

The kids had fun on their last day but now it was time to go back home.

"Bye Mr. Krabs, see ya some other time," said Burnner and Binky.

"Be good kids laddie and lassie," said Mr. Krabs.

"Bye Squidward, we'll see you later," said Buttercup and the other tough Puffs.

"Bye my tough rough friends," said Squidward.

"Bye Spongebob and Patrick, we'll be seeing you," said Blossom and the other smart Puffs.

"Bye Human friends," said Spongebob.

"Hope we'll see you soon," said Patrick.

"Bye Sandy we'll see you soon," said Bubbles and other sweet Puffs.

"Bye my little animal lovers," said Sandy.

"Bye Gary we'll come back and visit soon," said Beatie and Benny.

"Meow." Gary said.

The girls and boys waved bye to their friends and went back to Townsville.

"Thanks for taking us down there Bubbles," the other Puffs said.

"You're welcome guys and I know we'll see them soon," Bubbles said.

The PowerPuff Kids flew back to Townsville to relax after their big day.

* * *

 **That is the end of this story. I will continue a re-write of the one where our heroes meet My Life As Teenage Robot next.**


End file.
